The Search for Love and Revenge
by lastgreatdemon
Summary: Sam now 18 searches for a way into the ghost zone after all the portals were disappeared and Danny trapped on the other side 2 years ago while Danny looks for Vlad to exact his revenge for trapping him D/S rating may change in future


**Disclaimer: I don't owe Danny Phantom I think Butch Hartman does. This is my first Danny Phantom fanfic I hope you all like it anything in ( ) are authers notes or general side notes**

---

Sam finally finished packing her bags were all ready and to leave at long last. She had been waiting for nearly 2 years for this day. At long last high school was over and she could leave her house forever, but far more importantly she would finally be able to see Danny again. If she could find him at least but she was sure she would be able to she had to at least believe in herself.

"Hey Sam," Tucker said quickly popping in to see his friend. "I see your already ready to get out of here."

"No kidding. I wish I had left this place two years ago as soon as Danny disappeared."

"Yeah, yeah I know Sam but listen I know this is important to you but be careful. The government takes this ghost stuff really seriously now a days, you could easily get life in prison for the weapons you got from Fenton Works before it was destroyed and I heard last year they put a guy to death for trying to make a new ghost portal," Tucker said sounding quite worried.

"I know Tucker and I'm gonna be careful about this, but I have to find Danny," Sam replied. "I've waited too long for this. I just have to see him again."

---

The open road waited ahead as Sam boarded the bus. Every ghost researcher and every ghost Sam had ever met was either gone or trapped in the Ghost Zone, except for one that is.

After a few long hours on the bus Sam had got where she was trying to get, Chicago. "One huge city and only one half ghost and not a clue where to look first," Sam muttered to herself. Of all the ghosts she and Danny had met on their advantures together only one was still in the human world (at least as far as Sam knows) and she was in this city.

---

Somewhere else in the city. A girl about 16 years old (in the show she claims to be 12 and Danny and Sam are 14, now they're 18 so now she would be 16 I think) wandered down the back alleys. All these years hadn't changed her clothes much still the same baggy shorts and sweatshirt as always along with her favorite red hat. However in 4 years time she had grown quite a bit, she was talling and more importantly her figure spralled out. To anyone that would look they would see just another cute teenage girl but to someone who knew her secret she was a freak of nature, a half ghost half human gender swap clone or at least that was the scientific term.

Dani sighed as she sat down alone to try and think. "Dani do you wanna go out with me?" was the phrase the kept repeating in her mind. She couldn't believe her best friend had felt the same way about her but could she, should she really say yes. She had never liked lying to her about being a ghost (well at least in her mind the fact that she never told them counted as a lie) but if she told him what would he think, what would he say. And even if he was ok with it that only put him in danger if the Guys in White ever found her then they would lock him up too for harboring her.

"Dani is that you? Are you ok?" someone suddenly said interupting her train of thought. Dani looked but at a girl with black hair and a ponytail.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Dani asked. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Well there was something I needed to ask you about but first tell me what's wrong. You're not the kinda girl that just cries over anything." Dani put her hand to her face, she hadn't even realized she was crying.

"Boy trouble," Dani said simply. (She than explained the general idea of how the guy she liked asked her out but she worried about him getting involved with her ghost powers and I won't make you read it twice).

"Listen Dani don't worry about that," Sam told her. "If you like him and he likes you, he'll be ok with anything you tell me and besides you shouldn't worry about all the what ifs. Sometimes you just gotta do what you think you need to. Got it?"

Dani nodded drying her tears. "Well what was it you needed with me Sam?"

"That's right. Listen Dani I know its kinda dangerous but do you know anything about or know anyone who knows anything about making a portal to the Ghost Zone?"

"So your gonna try and find Danny," Dani stated more than asked. "Well I don't know anything about ghost portals personally but I heard a rumor once. Apparently there's only one guy left who has the kinda knowledge it takes to make a working portal and the Guys in White have him."

"Great the last ghost expert that can help works for the government anti-ghost police force," Same sighed.

"No no no, they arrested him, years ago apparently and he's held captive that their headquarters inside the Washington Monument (why in there you ask. because its white I guess). What was his name again? Oh yeah I think it was like Frederich Showenhower or something but everyone calls him Freak Show. If there is anyone who can help you get to the Ghost Zone its him."

"Thanks alot Dani." Sam gave the little ghost clone a hug and waved good bye. Next stop Washington D.C. and Freak Show.

---

Darkness swirled in pools in vortexs of energy all around. Within the void of the Ghost Zone a small door floated by, it was normal, wooden and simple. The only thing that made it unique was a symbol in the middle, it looked like a P inside of a D (if you saw the show you know what I'm talking about). On the other side of the door was what looked like a teenage boys room, and on the bed a ghostly boy about the age of 18 lay. It had been built perfectly designed to look exactly like his old room in Fenton Works had looked except for one thing.

Danny sighed as he stared at his ceiling and they only important thing he had in this world. On his wall hung a picture that was the most important thing to him in this world. Sam's beautiful violet eyes stared back at him from the painting hanging there. Danny sighed again he loved that picture but it wasn't enough, it still wasn't Sam. Sure he had gone through alot of trouble to make it get help from the powers of Amorpho to change shape and steal anyones face along with Clockwork's powers of time over time and Danny's memories of Sam had all been combined to make a magical painting of the love of his life that was not only 100% life like but as magically changed according to how she grew and what she was wearing at the time (he did so love it when she was in the shower).

Suddenly there came a knock on his door disturbing his brooding. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Danny yelled as he answered his door. On the other side of the door a ghost with a single large eye ball stood. "An Observent? What are you doing here?" Danny glared down that the annoying little ghost with glowing red eyes.

"Calm down Danny didn't Clockwork tell you to keep your temper in check," the eyeball creature explained. "The Observent High Councel has called an emergency meeting of all the greatest ghosts in the zone you are required to attend."

"Emergency meeting?" Danny asked. "That doesn't sound like your people's style. If you are taking this much action there really must be a problem, but I don't particularly don't care."

"Not even if I told you Plasmius had escaped?" the eyeball glared back, "that the man responcable for trapping you here so far from the love of your life was free again?" Danny's eyes glowed bright red with anger.

"Alright I'll be there," Danny told the Observent, "and this time I'm gonna make sure he pays." With his full speed Danny burst from his lair toward the Observent High Court.

---

**How did you like it? Please review it if you will.**

**I'll get in another chapter as soon as I can.**


End file.
